<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mandarins by melissachan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548582">Mandarins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissachan/pseuds/melissachan'>melissachan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Short Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bondage, Burns, Childhood Trauma, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/F, Face Slapping, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Victim Blaming, Warning: Enoshima Junko, but somewhere close, past safe word violation mentioned but not happens on-screen, probably not exactly at Dead Dove: Do Not Eat level, safe words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissachan/pseuds/melissachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan Tsumiki will not disappoint Her Beloved. She will dedicate all her effort to learning how to love and understand her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Short Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mandarins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For reference: Mikan's name means "mandarin" which is a type of citrus fruit similar to oranges.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ropes around Mikan’s wrists and shins had more of a symbolic meaning than a practical one. “Now, lie down, and let me make you pleased. Don’t worry, Meeks, I won’t go too far,” – she remembered Junko’s words, said with a sweet playful smile and a sinister glint in her eyes. “You know, Meeks, I think they have the idea of a ‘safe word’ for this kind of thing… You can cry, scream, beg me to stop and I won’t, but if you only say that word, I will immediately end it and check your condition,” she explained, her smile growing wider as she stared into Mikan’s eyes, as if she was specifically aiming to read something in them… Mikan knew that look all too well, because she often did the same herself.</p><p>“So, how about making our special word… ‘mandarins’?” Junko asked, gently tracing her finger across Mikan’s face. She still remembered that touch, the red fingernail scratching her skin gently when Junko’s warm fingertip was going down from her cheek to her chin, making her want to instinctively turn her head around, following the movement…</p><p>Of course, Mikan Tsumiki would do anything for Her Beloved.</p><p>Now Junko was standing over her as she lay tied up to the bed, the same playful glint in her eyes. Her skirt and her heavy boots were still on, but Mikan could already see there wasn’t anything underneath. That alone was enough to make her wriggle a little, her body feeling hot despite the lack of any clothing. Junko leaned down, making Mikan’s heart beat faster with a mix of fear and a pleasant anticipation of feeling Her Beloved close. Against her hot skin, the other girl’s hand felt cold. Junko touched her neck, sending a chill, pleasant, full of desire, almost maddening, down her spine.</p><p>The next thing she felt was a kiss on her neck, very gentle, the lips barely touching her skin. Mikan knew it was one of the most sensitive parts of the human body, whether for inflicting pain or pleasure, and Junko probably was well aware of this as well. After a short pause she felt the touch of Junko’s tongue, warm and wet, moving down carefully, followed by another soft kiss. The sensation from those gentle, skillful touches, not from anyone else, but from Her Beloved herself, was enough to make her moan, all her efforts trying to muffle that sound wasted in vain.</p><p>Junko lifted up her head, taking a moment to look into Mikan’s eyes. Suddenly she felt… embarrassment, but for some reason this feeling was rather a pleasant one, like a reminder of the innocence that was lost way too early. She never got this sensation with a man, or even when another woman stared at her, only with Her Beloved, and this why Her Beloved was truly special, her only and true love, the savior sent to her by destiny…!</p><p>Junko smiled softly, gently, before moving down again, kissing Mikan’s neck, slowly transforming it into a gentle, playful bite. It made her moan again, arching her back, her body getting more and more hot with each movement. The sensation was so strong that Mikan didn’t immediately notice that Junko was now playing with her chest, her skillful and nimble fingers moving up and down, rubbing against the nipples, another one of the most sensitive parts, as she was moving down with each kiss. When she finally took off her hands and kissed her stomach softly, Mikan’s body felt so hot it almost became chill again, sweat running down her neck, arms and legs.</p><p>Junko lifted her hand up again, and moved her fingers down from Mikan’s belly to her crotch, and then even further. The feeling of satisfaction was reflected on her face as she understood it was all hot, sticky and wet already, and she grinned, now looking a bit more malicious and sinister than the last time. For some reason, it made Mikan’s face turn red, almost feeling more hot than everything else in her body, blushing like a schoolgirl on her first date. Junko lifted up her hand, fingertips gleaming a bit, the hot liquid on them reflecting the sunlight.</p><p>“Hey, Meeks,” she spoke suddenly, her tone now cold and resentful. It made Mikan open her eyes widely, as if it woke her up from a dream, now paying all the attention she had to what Her Beloved had to say. “It’s not faaaaaair,” Junko groaned with a played up, almost theatrical displeasure in her voice, like a baby when the Saturday cartoon gets canceled. “I’m doing so much to please you and get nothing in return… And it makes me so, so sad,” – she puffed her cheeks, wiping off nonexistent tears with her other hand.</p><p>“I don’t want you to get sad!” Mikan exclaimed, trying to lift her head as much as she could. “My beloved, I’ll do anything you want from me!” she added, trying to make her voice sound as serious as she could behind all the embarrassment and desire still running through her body.</p><p>“Anything, huh?” Junko asked, her face getting calm and cold. “Then…” – she smiled again, closing her eyes and carefully turning around, now sitting on Mikan’s belly, her back turned to her face. “Then make me cum faster than I can make you!” – she said cheerfully, stretching her body until Mikan’s face was between her legs and the tip of her own tongue was touching Mikan’s clit. This sensation of this light, barely noticeable touch was enough to make her wriggle again, moving her legs clumsily, now moaning against Junko’s own flesh, the sounds coming out choked and muffled.</p><p>Only when Junko started moving her tongue deeper, did Mikan realize she probably should do the same. She started licking, unconfidently, trying to distract herself from the burning sensation of thirst all over her body, from her twitching legs and arching back and the unbearable anticipation of pleasure growing stronger and stronger. She was about to finish while Junko just started to get aroused, so she needed to be quicker, be more skilled, be worthy of Her Beloved…!</p><p>It was not fair.</p><p>Junko’s movements were fast, but very skillful, not a single kiss or touch felt awkward. As she was tracing her hands across her hips, Mikan’s body trembled stronger and stronger with every inch of skin. Her tongue switched between pressing down against her clit, rubbing, sucking, and all kinds of hard and rough and soft and gentle movements making Mikan barely able to breathe, let alone focus on her own actions.</p><p>Why was Junko… so good? Was she used to doing it to other girls? How many of them… did Junko have before? Mikan knew she had absolutely no right to get jealous, as she herself was a dirty whore, a used good, a broken toy, but she suddenly felt hot tears forming in the corners of her eyes, running down her cheeks, slightly tickling. She knew everything about how please a man, but she never had done it with a girl before… It was not fair.</p><p>Not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair.</p><p>Mikan tried to focus on her own movements yet again. She mustn’t lose… She mustn’t fail… Her Beloved…! Junko was now helping herself with her hands, gently moving Mikan’s flesh apart, caressing it with soft, but fast movements. It was pleasant, way too pleasant, but as soon as she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, the movements became slower, more gentle, more careful. It was pleasant too, but now it was more of a sweet anticipation, a playful tease rather than the feeling that she is about to hit her peak.</p><p>She was giving her a head start, Mikan suddenly understood. But even so, her time was running out, and her body was now not trembling, but shaking, legs wriggling against the ropes to the point of her shins being red and bruised where they came in contact with the fabric. Junko touched her clit gently with two fingers and softly, slowly moved them inside, still continuing to play with her tongue. Mikan moaned, throwing her back at the pillow, barely catching hear breath between those pathetic sounds and still trying to lick.</p><p>Not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair.</p><p>Mikan opened her mouth once again, now more screaming then moaning, lifting up her head up and arching not only her back, but also her neck as Junko now moved down. Her body was wriggling weakly, waves of pleasure coming through her. She was sure her inside muscles were now cramping, showing Junko she had just won. Mikan knew how to cause them to move by herself; it was really useful skill. Many of her “boyfriends” got mad at her when they didn’t, yelling, throwing things at her, complaining how she makes them feel like they’re not good enough. Others would leave her alone only if they cramped, no matter how much pain they caused her with their ugly, disgusting bodies…! But Her Beloved was not like that, she was gentle even as she pulled her fingers out and slowly turned around…</p><p>Not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, notfairnotfairnotfairnotfairnotfairnotfairnotfairnotfairnotfairnotfair.</p><p>…Of course, Junko Enoshima was completely fair. Mikan was just too rude and ungrateful with Her Beloved.</p><p>She was now sitting at Mikan’s belly, the expression on her face cold and resentful. “You failed,” Junko stated with an emotionless voice, making Mikan shiver despite her body still being hot and sweaty.</p><p>“I… I am sorry!” she screeched, her voice low and rasped, her breathing heavy from the aftershocks of what she just experienced. Junko frowned, the expression of disgust on her face making Mikan’s heart race faster. “I’ll do anything to fix it, My Beloved!” she said, begging, tears now running down her cheeks and making her vision fuzzy. She instinctively tried to wipe them off, but her hands were still restrained, so instead she just jerked her palm weakly, as if she tried to free herself. Junko’s face grew darker as she watched every movement…</p><p>“You can’t expect forgiveness if you just say ‘oh, I’m sorry’, you know, Meeks,” she said, her voice now cheerful and casual, the wide friendly grin returning on her face. “You need to face punishment,” she murmured quietly, leaning to her ear, biting it gently… Mikan groaned as Junko’s teeth went deeper, drawing blood, but it still was rather a pleasant feeling than a painful one.</p><p>Junko lifted her head up, then paused for a second, looking into Mikan’s eyes. No matter how she tried, she couldn’t read the other girl’s expression. Then, without any warning, Junko slapped… no, punched her face with all her might, with no sign of the past playfulness remaining. Mikan gasped, the feeling of surprise numbing the pain, not even having the time to close her eyes instinctively.</p><p>“You dumb, disgusting whore. You don’t care about me at all, do you?” Junko asked, the complete seriousness of her tone making Mikan flinch. She wanted to open her mouth, to say it was not true, but Junko punched her face again. The impact made the inside of her cheek press against her teeth, drawing blood, accompanied by the metallic taste in her mouth and a weak pang of pain. “You probably were used, tossed around, played with so many times you just forgot how to love like a normal human being,” Junko shrugged with a short sigh. This time Mikan was fast enough to close her eyes as another punch came. Now it was her nose that got hit, bleeding slightly, the warm red liquid mixing up with the tears on her cheeks and the body liquids all over her face.</p><p>“I could almost pity you,” Junko said coldly, grabbing her ear, now without any sign of playfulness. She pressed her nails against the earlobe, making Mikan squeak, her attempts to wriggle and move her head away making them go deeper. “If I didn’t know too well it was all your own fucking fault” – Junko’s intonation was an unexplainable mixture of anger and cheerfulness, not gloating, but a genuine joy. It was something only she could feel, her own brand of despair Mikan had yet to understand…</p><p>“So, how many of all those dudes you slept with were you imagining in my place while feeling my touches?” Junko asked, pulling Mikan’s ear harder and harder, making her cry and scream, cry and yell, cry and shout; it was all the things she was good at. “You didn’t even enjoy it, am I right? No matter what it was: sex, or going on dates, or just talking with me, you never really wanted to spend those moments with me, right?” – she continued to stretch Mikan’s earlobe, her bitter words ringing in her ears. It made her sob pathetically. She wanted to deny it, but couldn’t find the words.</p><p>The thought of all those memories, pleasant or painful, being tossed away, rubbed into dirt, invalidated like this, the idea of imagining one of those disgusting, rude, mean, inconsiderate, awful, awful, awful men in the place of Her Beloved made Mikan’s heart drop. It made her feel useless, worthless, terrible in a way she never wanted to feel again. Mandarins, she remembered, she only needed to say this word and it all will come to an end, but…</p><p>No. She needed to satisfy Her Beloved. She needed to think of her feelings too, and not be such an awful, disgusting, selfish bitch.</p><p>“But don’t worry about it, Meeks. I’ll make it easier for you to imagine,” Junko spoke, cheerfulness returning to her voice. She stood up, opening the curbstone, searching for something, Mikan turned her head, watching Junko pull out the sleep mask, the kind you put on your eyes to not see anything as you fall asleep.</p><p>“No… Please, don’t,” Mikan pleaded, as Junko waved the mask before her face. She hated those things. In fighting her pain, her fears and worries, her sight was her biggest ally. Through years of talking with people, it was one thing that helped her to understand what thing they would do to her next, and to brace herself and endure it. To be prepared for the pain, or even find the ways to avoid it.</p><p>“Aw, don’t be so boring. It will ruin the surprise!” Junko said, her usual playfulness returning, and it almost made Mikan feel relief. That feeling was gone as the familiar nimble, agile fingers put the mask over her eyes, her ear still aching with every touch. As the other girl leaned back, now fiddling with something at the other side of the room, she could feel her heart beat stronger and faster with every second of anticipation. She didn’t understand when Junko began to stand over her again.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Meeks. I’ll give you a hint with this one,” Junko said joyfully, giving her a light kiss on cheek. Then Mikan heard her taking a deep breath. When she let it out, still leaning over Mikan’s face, it was a cloud of thick smoke, making her cough and gasp for breath. It was a cigarette, she understood, as Junko pulled herself back. It took a second for her mind to process what was about to happen next, and her body began to shake again, without any hint of arousal, but just from the pure fear.</p><p>She screamed before Junko could even get the cigarette closer to her, making the other girl let out a confused noise, then a soft warm giggle.</p><p>“There’s no need to make so much noise, Meeks,” Junko said sweetly before pressing the burning tip against Mikan’s gentle skin on her shoulder. She bit her lip, trying to contain the noise, the taste of blood filling her mouth again, but it was all in vain, and she yelled in pain loudly. “Huh, I thought you liked it, didn’t you? Why else would you make people do it to you, Meeks?” Junko asked, sounding genuinely curious. Mikan didn’t know the answer.</p><p>She really, really didn’t need to do it. She was just trying to sneak past her father, who was sleeping on the chair, snoozing loudly, surrounded by the smell of alcohol. She didn’t need to run into that shelf with kitchenware, making cups and plates and bowls fall down, breaking into pieces with deafeningly loud noises, disrupting her father’s sleep, making him stand up and grab her by her wrist before she could react. He was mad, and Mikan couldn’t tell if it was because of the dishes or just the fact of her existence. She still remembered the light touch of the wind on her shoulder when her father pulled her sleeve up, before pressing the cigarette into her shoulder and elbow, where the teachers – or her friends, if she had any – wouldn’t notice.</p><p>No matter how hard she cried, yelled, begged, and tried to break free, he never stopped, continuing to burn, and burn, and burn, until he got bored. Of course, he wouldn’t have stopped if she said some dumb word like ‘mandarins’. She wanted to yell it, she wanted to so much, but she couldn’t; she wouldn’t disappoint Junko, she would endure whatever punishment she needs to earn forgiveness… All Mikan could do was to bite her lip as the cigarette moved down, to her neck and her chest and her stomach and her…</p><p>No matter how much of an awful, disgusting, terrible person her father was, he never touched that place of hers, and Junko was now pressing the cigarette against it, making Mikan scream and wriggle, her flesh still oversensitive from all the stimulation, hot tears running down her cheeks, her throat getting sore. It wasn’t long until the flame got extinguished by the still-fresh body liquids, making Junko sigh in disappointment and allowing Mikan to finally let out a breath of relief.</p><p>“Hey, Meeks, was I better or worse than your father?” Junko asked casually, and by the whistling sounds Mikan concluded that she probably tossed the cigarette aside. She was still trying to catch her breath, unable to answer. Junko began to fiddle with something again…</p><p>“My father… never wanted to… have sex with me…” Mikan answered, barely able to fit the words between heavy gasps of pain. Her body was still trembling, the pain from the burns not fading. He really never wanted it, and if he did, maybe it would’ve been easier, maybe he wouldn’t think she is so useless, maybe he could hit her less, maybe she could make him acknowledge her existence without running into that damn shelf…</p><p>“Oh… aw, sorry for assuming,” Junko said cheerfully, coming closer again. Mikan gulped, even if she had no idea what she was about to do… No matter what it was, she would endure it all, no, enjoy it all for the sake of Her Beloved, who always forgives her…!</p><p>“Prepare for more fun, Meeks, you’ll love it!” Junko said, moving down. There was something in her hands… She pressed it against Mikan’s clit. It was cold, like a piece of plastic – a vibrator or something like that, probably.</p><p>That was… not the most awful thing she could think about. She once had a boyfriend who loved to watch her play with toys. Only watch, though, and sometimes record – he never joined her, or ever had real sex with her. He was one of the better ones, though – giving her attention without the pain, even buying her treats sometimes. It was so good she preferred to ignore it when he kissed other girls, and boys, right in front of her.</p><p>Of course, it was nothing compared to Her Beloved; she never loved him and never cared about him and she bet he felt the same. She needed to forgive them all, so Junko would never feel so hurt and betrayed again…!</p><p>Junko pressed the vibrator – or whatever else it was – making it go inside Mikan with one swift movement. It was enough to make her scream, loudly, without any signs of pleasure or arousal. It was just… a piece of cold plastic… too big… too rough… not Junko… not Her Beloved. But it was her hands who moved it deeper, evoking a new flash of pain, both from a fresh burn being disturbed and from something moving with a bit more force then was needed.</p><p>Instead of pulling it out, like Mikan would’ve expected, Junko pushed that thing deeper, and deeper, and deeper. Mikan opened her mouth, the scream caught in her throat, silent. ‘Mandarins’, she just wanted to say ‘mandarins’, but she couldn’t, and she was grateful for it. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t allow herself to make Junko more upset than she already did, to fail Her Beloved again. She deserved it, she knew she deserved it.</p><p>She had a boyfriend with whom she practiced using safe words, too. That time it was not ‘mandarins’, because he had no idea what Mikan’s name meant, and probably didn’t care. There was just one time when she actually said it. He didn’t listen, continuing to thrust himself into her, faster and faster, ignoring her tissues breaking and her flesh bleeding, ignoring her screams and cries.</p><p>She knew Her Beloved wouldn’t ignore it. She knew Junko cared about her. She knew it wouldn’t happen again, because Junko was better than all those disgusting people, all those traitors, all those who just wanted to use her and play with her and toss her aside. Junko loved her. And yet… There was the fear, a fear that was worse than any pain, that stopped her from saying that was word.</p><p>Mikan was crying, her throat hurt from screaming, when Junko’s movements became gentle again, as she was now moving slowly, carefully, causing more pleasure than pain with her thrusts. She didn’t realize when she became aroused again, and she would be ashamed, but it was Her Beloved, the one who would never violate her. She didn’t have the strength to moan, as Junko’s movements became faster, summoning another wave of a hot, breathtaking feeling of thirst. This time she was quick with her reward, making Mikan hit her peak so fast it was almost disappointing.</p><p>To her surprise, Junko didn’t say anything, pulling the vibrator out, leaving her on the bed, still shaking. After some time, she pulled away the sleep mask and tossed it across the room. The bright light made Mikan’s eyes hurt, and she squinted, trying to see the others girl’s expression. Junko was holding a knife, but before Mikan could feel the slightest fear, she used it to cut the ropes around her hands. Her legs were already free, she noticed now, all of her body feeling stiff from not moving.</p><p>Mikan pulled herself into a sitting position. She was still crying and her whole body ached, but her mind started to become clear, her breathing slowly becoming steady. Before she could understand what happened, Junko sat nearby, and pulled her into a hug, gently and carefully.</p><p>“Aw, Meeks, don’t worry, you did well,” she said reassuringly, as Mikan put her head on her shoulder, now weeping uncontrollably, still shaking, sobbing, and sniveling. Junko being here, being near, being kind to her again was just too much to bear, and she cuddled the other girl tightly with all her strength. “Stop crying, Meeks… It’s all right. I forgive you… for now,” she said, smiling, patting Mikan on the back, petting her head and playing with her hair. Then she gave her a soft kiss on cheek, making her sob loudly again. Junko sighed, probably too tired to deal with this crybaby.</p><p>“Wow, this place became a mess. And you need medical help, it seems. Will you deal with it by yourself, or should I send one of Fuyuhiko’s people to help you?” Junko asked, standing up, putting all the missing parts of her outfit back on herself.</p><p>“I will deal with it by myself… I think,” Mikan answered, finally finding herself able to smile. She really, really didn’t want anyone to see her like this. Junko nodded and grinned in return, tilting her head slightly.</p><p>“Then, see you later, my dear Meeks,” she said before disappearing behind the door, leaving Mikan alone in the quiet, dirty room, with the sleeping mask and the cigarette on the on the side being the only reminders of what happened there.</p><p>Mikan fell on the bed again and tried to hide herself under the blanket, hugging her pillow, her body trembling and her eyes being filled with hot tears again in spite of her best efforts. She would clean this room, she would clean herself, she would treat her wounds, but not now… Now she needed to just lie in bed under the warm blanket, until everything she just experienced, every small but all-too-vivid detail of that horror, would leave her head at least for a bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Izum for beta read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>